In the global world, the number of motor vehicles is growing rapidly, and currently the vehicle ownership is over two hundred million. At the same time, the traffic safety problem is increasingly prominent. Relevant statistics show that most traffic accidents are crash accidents, and more than 80% crashes involve two or more vehicles. Therefore, how to avoid and reduce vehicle crash accidents becomes a primary and urgent problem to be solved in the field of traffic safety.
Causes of all vehicle crashes can be classified into three aspects: the person condition, such as drunk driving or fatigue driving; vehicle condition, such as brake failure or braking too late; and the road condition, such as a sharp turn or an abrupt slope in front which the vehicle fails to dodge in time and traffic jam that causes rear-end collisions. All solutions developed in the current anti-crash technologies are directed to a part of the foregoing causes, and no technical solution that performs comprehensive detection with respect to all the three causes to implement vehicle crash avoidance warning and processing is available.
After intensive research, the inventors hold the opinion that, only knowing the relative movement condition between a vehicle and ambient objects (or called road condition) is far from enough because, in the same road condition, a driver with a strong reaction capability can avoid a crash, while a driver with a weak reaction may fail to do so, and different fatigue and alertness levels of the same driver at different moments also lead to different disposal capabilities. Even if the road conditions are the same, and reaction and disposal capabilities of drivers are also completely the same, a vehicle with good performance may avoid a crash accident, while a vehicle with relatively poor performance may be incapable of avoiding a crash accident. In the existing disclosed technologies, the person condition, the road condition, and the vehicle condition are not comprehensively considered, and therefore the universal intrinsic mechanism of various vehicle crash phenomena cannot be discovered. The existing technologies are palliatives, and it is impossible to fundamentally prevent occurrence of a crash accident.